Certain carbamoyl sulfonic acid derivatives are well-known in the art. These derivaties are typically prepared by reacting sodium bisulfite with an isocyanate to form the desired derivative. By way of illustration, on article by G. B. Guise, M. B. Jackson and J. A. Maclaren entitled "The Reaction of Isocyanates with Bisulphite Salts" appearing in Aust. J. Chem., 1972, 25, 2583-95, describes the reaction of n-butylisocyanate with bisulphite to form the salt of n-butylcarbamoyl sulfonic acid. As a further example, U.S. Pat. 2,906,776 discloses carbamic acid impregnating agents for treating textiles, wherein the agents are prepared by reacting an alkali metal bisulfite with a higher aliphatic isocyanate.
The above prior art method of preparing carbamoyl sulfonic acid derivatives leaves something to be desired, however, since the reactive nature of the isocyanates, particularly with water, often necessitates special precautions in their transportation and storage and handling. Consequently, there exists a need for a process of preparing these derivatives that does not employ an isocyanate reactant.